


Bellarke Reunions

by cuddlehazz



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post Season 4 Finale, Reunions, post 4x13, the 100 season 4 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz/pseuds/cuddlehazz
Summary: Collection of Bellarke reunion scenarios





	1. She Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but what if Bellamy and the others landed on the one patch of green but they didn’t know Clarke was alive

Leaving the ring proved to be more difficult than they thought it involved, much like getting to the Ark did, a lot of ‘this could kill us but so could that’. Raven figured out a way, of course, it just took some time.

“She would be proud of us,” Raven walked to the window they stood at over six years ago looking down at the death wave covered earth. Bellamy nodded in reply keeping an eye on the Earth. As far as they could tell it all sucked but one patch of green that miraculously survived. Frankly, it didn’t make sense. The atmosphere cleared up and the only green they saw was that one patch.

“Is it time?” Bellamy tore his eyes from the Earth below. They planned on going down as soon as it hit five years but complications came up forcing them to wait. They had no communication with Earth the entire six years.

“She would be proud of you,” Raven turned back down the hall grabbing her helmet as she went. Bellamy took one last look at the planet below before following Raven.

They landed on the one patch of green they spotted from the ring. Their best chance of survival would be there and as far as they could tell it wasn’t that far from the bunker.

Their first move was to get to the bunker. The group started walking through the lush green vegetation.

“How is it so green and alive?” Emori, holding Murphy’s hand, looked around with wide eyes. Murphy shrugged in return but looked to Raven and Monty who were throwing around suggestions to the same question but shooting down everyone they thought of. They speculated often about why this one spot survived the death wave but figured they wouldn’t actually know until they saw it in person.

Bellamy lead the group for some time, the green stretching longer than they thought, but stopped short just inside the tree line.

“What’s wrong?” Monty edged closer to Bellamy. Bellamy told them eyes sharp before they left the rocket but no one was on the ground so there was no reason to stay sharp.

“I thought I heard something- someone.” Bellamy stood still listening.

“That’s impossible, right? Do you think it’s the people from the bunker?” Harper asked from behind Monty.

“It sounded like her,” Bellamy said just before another distant laugh rang through the air.

“Did you--”

“Is that--”

Both Raven and Monty were cut off by Bellamy’s sudden movement forward through the trees toward the sound. The others followed.

Bellamy walked through the trees finding the Rover with Clarke perched on top looking through the scope of a rifle. The sound of her laughter cut off when he rushed through the trees.

“Clarke,” Bellamy stood stunned as the others came through the tree line behind him.

They saw Clarke lower the rifle letting it swing on her back as she hopped off the Rover.

“Should I load the guns?” came an unfamiliar voice from the Rover. Clarke’s reply to the question was to shake her head no as her face broke out into a beautiful smile.

“Those are my people.”

Upon hearing that Bellamy rushed forward engulfing Clarke in a strong hug. He couldn’t believe she was alive. He had dreamed of it but never dared to hope she really did survive.

Bellamy pulled away just enough to cup Clarke’s face and found her beaming at him, “you’re late.”

“We had some issues,” Raven said from behind Bellamy. The others were as surprised as Bellamy that Clarke survived.

Neither Clarke’s nor Bellamy’s eyes left the others’ face the entire time. Clarke lifted her left hand to take one if his from her face and held it.

“Clarke,” Bellamy looked at her with tears in his eyes as he moved a strand of hair from her face like he had all those years ago. He couldn’t believe she was here, alive, real.

Clarke moved closer brushing her lips on his as she said, “I’m real,” as if she could read his mind. Bellamy realized she probably could for how well she knew him even after so many years.

Bellamy’s reply was to kiss her strong and hard.

She was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally said to [EmisFritish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EmisFritish) and well here I am!


	2. Not Responding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what about Bellamy being able to hear Clarke? that’s the first time he hears her say ‘i love you’ but he can’t respond.

After they got the basic things running, oxygen, the algae farm, excreta, Raven started working on the radio. There were plenty of things that needed to be worked on to keep the ring running but the radio became her special project. They hoped to get in contact with the bunker but considering they lost communication when the wave hit it, Raven was doubtful they could reach the bunker. After she talked to Bellamy the day they got to the Ark, none of them really spoke about Clarke. They all felt the hole she left. Bellamy was hit hardest thinking he left her behind and everyone knew it.

Raven had been tinkering with the radio for days only hearing static for a few weeks. She went through every channel checking the frequencies they used most on Earth. Leaving them on while she worked on other things.

“Well here we go again,” came a voice from the radio. Raven thought she imagined it at first having been focused on the project in front of her.

“It’s been 83 days since Praimfaya,” the voice spoke before dwindling off. One thing went through Raven’s mind. _Clarke_.

“Guys get in here now!!” Raven yelled as she moved closer to the radio listening for Clarke. She heard footsteps racing towards her but kept watching the radio.

“What is it?” Bellamy having been the first to the room looking around for a threat. Once he deemed the room clear he settled looking at Raven.

The others came rushing in looking to Bellamy and then Raven.

“Reyes, what the hell-”

“Shhh-” Raven hushed never taking her eyes off the radio.

Before any of them could ask what was going on they heard the radio crackle.

“It’s been 83 days since Praimfaya and the air is still gross,” Clarke spoke clearer this time.

Everyone watched the radio as if they could see her talking. They were completely stunned. Clarke was alive.

“Clarke,” Bellamy moved closer to the radio next to Raven.

“The stuff I salvaged from Arkadia is coming in handy but I still can’t get the rubble off the bunker door even with the Rover.”

“She’s alive,” Raven said looking at everyone else to see matching looks of surprise.

“Of course, the Princess is alive,” Murphy muttered but it wasn’t aimed to be mean. They all knew what she sacrificed saving them.

“Can we talk to her?” Harper asked.

“I don’t know if we can do anything other than pick up her signal,” Raven looked back at the radio.

“Right well I guess I will try again tomorrow,” Clarke said on the radio before it went silent.

They all stood around the radio for a while before Bellamy turned and left the room without saying anything but they knew he was overwhelmed by Clarke being alive.

\--

From that time on there was always someone close to the radio waiting for Clarke.

Anytime they heard her speak into the radio always starting off with how many days since Praimfaya it was, they called everyone in to listen to her. She would tell stories, or just talk about her day, the old stuff she found.

Sometimes she wouldn’t check in for days. She didn’t even know if anyone could hear her in the first place to be fair but they loved hearing from her. She would always say why she couldn’t radio though. The first time she missed three days everyone was on edge. On the fourth day, Clarke radioed in saying it started to rain and being everything was basically turned to dust she had a hard time finding a safe spot when it started to flood.

For the most part, Clarke radioed every day at about the same time.

\--

“Clarke still hasn’t checked in?” Monty asked when he came into Raven’s lab of sorts finding Bellamy by the radio with Raven while she worked on their latest ‘fix-it’ project.

“No,” Bellamy answered.

“She will, it’s Clarke,” Raven ended the conversation but they were all worried it had been almost a week since they last heard from her.

Raven started to go over what she needed Monty’s help with as Bellamy listened to them.

“You guys will never believe what I found,” Clarke's voice burst from the radio suddenly her normal entrance completely forgotten. Monty ran out to the door and called for everyone.

“It’s green. I mean I found woods that survived,” Clarke laughed. Bellamy could hear the smile in her voice.

“I still can’t believe it green actual green not just burnt brown sand and dirt. Green.” Everyone was smiling along with her.

“That’s not all though,” the smile dropped out of Clarke’s voice, “I found a child. A Nightblood. She’s alive.”

Everyone stared at the radio. Clarke wasn’t alone anymore.

“I didn’t want to be alone but how am I going to take care of her? There is nothing here. I know I have to and I will,” Clarke sighed.

“I am glad not to be alone anymore,” Clarke laughed like she couldn’t believe it herself yet.

“Anyway, sorry I didn’t check in,” the radio clicked off.

“Well that was surprising,” Raven said after they were sure Clarke was done.

\--

“How the hell did you do this Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice burst through the radio.

Bellamy sat up straight upon hearing her say his name. The other’s in the room all looked at him.

“How did you raise Octavia? On top of hiding her,” Clarke sounded breathless, “You did everything for her when you had so much against you.” Bellamy ducked his head as he listened to her.

\--

Sometimes her messages would get personal. Clarke would specifically talk to one of them. The first was Raven. Clarke started off talking about her crap radio that probably wasn’t getting to anyone and she ended up really talking about Raven. From then on anytime Clarke specifically mentioned someone everyone got up and left.

None of them talked about what she said to them but they all knew Clarke spent a lot of her time even with Madi replying everything she had done in the few months they had been on the ground before Praimfaya.

\--

“I’m teaching Madi how to shoot. Should I be teaching her this?” Clarke’s voice crackled across the radio.

“I kept thinking about how you taught me to shoot,” Clarke spoke and at that point, Monty was up out of his seat dragging Raven along and calling for Bellamy. They all were simultaneously dreading and waiting for Clarke to talk about Bellamy to Bellamy.

“What?” Bellamy said as he jogged up to Monty and Raven.

“She’s talking about you,” Raven summed before pushing him into the room and closing the door.

Bellamy stood alone in the room staring at the radio.

“We took that day trip and I told you I asked you to come along because I didn’t want to be around anyone I liked. That was only partially true. We both needed a break,” Clarke’s voice crackled into the silent room. Bellamy went over and sat by the radio.

“You were the first person I trusted on the ground. I really hope you survived Bellamy. I hope I wasn’t too late in aligning the satellite and sending the transmission.”

“You did it. Just like I knew you would,” Bellamy replied even though he knew she couldn’t hear him.

“There are so many things I should have told you. It’s been two years since I last saw you and knew you were alive.” The radio clicked off causing static to reign. Bellamy held his breath hoping she would come back.

“Bellamy,” Clarke’s voice came through softer than he’s heard it since he saw her in person, “I loved you.” Bellamy ran his hands over his face as tears filled his eyes.

“No, you know what I’m in love with you and I don’t even know if you’re alive,” Clarke spoke again more forceful this time.

Bellamy couldn’t stop the smile from taking over his face.

“I wish you were here to help me with Madi. You are much better at telling grand stories from mythology than I am.”

“I’m sure you are doing great, Princess.”

“I told her about you, about all of you, but especially you. She thinks I’m talking to imaginary people,” Clarke’s irritated voice came through as if she had the conversation with Madi often. Maybe even every time she radioed them. Bellamy laughed thinking of the crease in her forehead forming from it.

“You survived. No way did we go through all of this for you not to survive. Bellamy, we will meet again,” Clarke said before the radio clicked off and static took over.

Bellamy sat in Raven’s workshop long after Clarke checked in.

\--

“Hold it like this,” Clarke’s soft voice came through the static, “yes you got it.”

“It’s not that hard,” came a new voice.

“Must be Madi,” Harper said what everyone was thinking.

“I got it,” Madi said.

“Alright alright, I’m going.”

They all looked at each other after that and the radio clicked off for a moment them came back on.

“I still think you aren’t real but I hope you are,” Madi said before the radio clicked off and stayed that way.

\--

They ran into complications in planning for their return to Earth. The atmosphere cleared up over the five years just like Raven said. They wanted nothing more than to return.

“It’s been five years today,” Clarke’s voice came through on the radio.  

She didn’t say anything else.

\--

Clarke continued to radio in every day for the next year but she only spent so long on the radio. Every day they didn’t come back was one more day the thought she didn’t do enough to save them.

“Here we go again. Bellamy, if you can hear me if you're alive, it's been 2,199 days since Praimfaya. I don't know why I still do this every day. Maybe it's my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am. Who I was.” Clarke’s voice came through the radio in the now almost empty room. They were using everything they had trying to get to the ground.

“It's been safe for you to come down for over a year now. Why haven't you? The bunker's gone silent, too. We tried to get them out for a while, but there was too much rubble. I haven't made contact with them either. Anyway, I still have hope.”

Bellamy thought back to her saying to him that they would meet again, no may, but that they would.

Clarke continued to speak, “tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green, and you'll find me. The rest of the planet from what I've seen basically sucks, so... Never mind. I see you.”

Everyone looked at Bellamy when she said that.

“Who does she see?” Monty asked.

“When can you get us to the ground?” Bellamy asked Raven. It wasn’t the first time he asked her but now things were urgent.

“It will still be a week or two,” Raven said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room towards where they have been setting up for their trip to the ground.  

\--

It was a few days before Clarke radioed back and every word she spoke was in trigedasleng.

Echo was helping Raven with something so they had Emori translate for them.

“She said they are convicts, the ones Nightblood was created for,” Emori spoke after Clarke’s voice ended.

“She hasn’t made contact with them but their ship is big,” Emori spoke the last message from Clarke to the group.

“We need to get down there,” Bellamy replied before everyone got up and went back to work.

\--

“We’re ready,” Raven declared.

“How likely are we to die?” Murphy asked.

“Pretty likely.”

Everyone got their suits on and got into the adapted spaceship.

\--

Their landing was rough at best but they made it the green patch Clarke told them about. Their priority was to find Clarke but also stay clear of the convicts.

“Where do we start?” Harper asked.

“Clarke said her and Madi basically live out of the Rover, right?” Everyone nodded at Bellamy, “Then we find the Rover or at least signs of it.”

As it turned out Clarke was good at hiding her tracks. Bellamy suspected she didn’t until the convicts showed up. They walked through the green landscape as quietly as possible when Bellamy saw something through the trees. He stopped and held up his hand for everyone else to stop. Bellamy peered through the trees to see the Rover pulled under a ledge extremely well hidden.

Bellamy grinned at the others and nodded his head forward.

Bellamy stepped out of the brush the others not far behind him when he really saw Clarke, looking different than he’s ever seen her, but still very much Clarke.

As he walked forward Clarke must have heard them because she whirled around grabbing her rifle but she put it down when she saw who it was.

Bellamy took a few long strides to get to her before his hands fell on either side of her smiling face.

“I love you too,” Bellamy said before Clarke could say anything.

“You heard me?” Clarke looked at him in amazement.

Bellamy shook his head and he was met with Clarke’s lips on his. Behind them, they could hear the others cheering for them.

“So, they are real.” Madi walked from the Rover to stand beside Clarke looking from her to Bellamy.

“Yep, you were right in hoping we were,” Bellamy smiled at the girl.

“That’s what you said when you made me leave?” Clarke pulled Madi in with an arm around her shoulders hugging her.

“I wanted them to be real.”

“They are more than real they are here.”

“And not leaving again.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one ended up being a lot longer than expected!


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes onto the ship and finds something she didn't expect.

Clarke watched the ship through the scope getting as much information as she could about it before she backed up towards the Rover.

“Get in,” Clarke moved to the driver’s side, opening the door and hopping it. Madi sat in the back but tried to see the ship as Clarke threw the Rover into reverse and getting the hell off the cliff side.

Clarke being cautious, even though there were only two people on the face of the planet, had contingency plans. It was Earth after all. She knew the terrain of the green patch of land like the back of her hand.

Clarke drove to a cave she found that was well hidden unless someone was really looking for it but big enough to house the Rover, keeping it and them out of sight.

They drove the short drive to the cave in silence but as soon as they were in Madi started to ask questions.

“Those weren’t them then?” Madi hopped out of the back of the Rover as Clarke exited the driver’s side once they were in the cave.

“No, that wasn’t Bellamy,” Clarke walked to the edge of the cave looking around making sure no one followed them while thinking about ALIE’s island and what she knew of the convicts.

“Who were they?” Madi asked from her perch on the hood of the Rover as she watched Clarke. They couldn’t hear anything so they hadn’t been followed.

“Nightblood was created for the convicts who were sent to mine asteroids and they had to be put into hypersleep to get there. We never had any contact with them on the Ark that I know of.”

“Do you think they found the Ark,” Madi watched as Clarke’s poster changed. Clarke couldn’t see them boarding the Ark. The lights might have drawn them to the ring, assuming she got the transmission to send.

“I don’t know.”

“Are we going to find out?”

Clarke turned to look at Madi, “I am going to find out. You are going to stay here when the time comes do you understand me.”

“But--”

“No. You will stay safe. I can’t lose you too.” Clarke watched Madi lose some of the protest but not all. “You can help me do some recon on them though,” smiling as she sees the protest fully leave Madi.

“Now?” Madi hops down from the hood walking over to Clarke.

Clarke smiles at her and grabs the rifle slung on her back.

“If I tell you to run you run, okay?”

“Okay,” Madi agrees. Clarke told her stories from space, their history with the thirteen stations and Unity Day. Clarke also told her about Abby and Jake, the Dropship, and everything that happened after. Madi knew Clarke didn’t want to lose anyone else, to be alone again even if the convicts were here to stay.

They left the cave side by side, “Eyes sharp,” Clarke instructed quietly.

The ship wasn’t hard to find. The convicts were coming off the ship just as Clarke and Madi got there. Clarke imagined this is how the grounders felt when The 100 landed. They were not so different. The roles reversed. Clarke was now in the position of the grounders watching the strangers invade from space. Before it had been one hundred delinquents, all criminals. Clarke realized it wasn’t entirely the same thought. The 100 had been criminals but the ancestors of the people exiting the ship were criminals that doesn’t mean the current people are.

Clarke wasn’t about to trust them though. She wondered why they had come down now of all times. Had they known about the reactors hundred-year safeguard and waited until it passed to return to earth? Wouldn’t there have been guards on the asteroid? Had they thought the same thing the Ark did, that everyone on Earth died?

Clarke had too many questions and not a single answer.

They watched two men with guns walk to the edge of the tree line from where the ship landed and look out into the woods.

“Where do you think that transmission came from?” asked one of the men. He had dark colored clothing on and held a gun that looked similar to the ones Bellamy found in the bunker where he taught her to shoot.

“Everything except this one place is burnt to hell and desolate. Whoever made that transmission must be here,” the second man, Clarke decided he was in charge seeing how the other men deferred to him.

Clarke’s assumption was cemented when other armed men who had spread out around the clearing radioed in saying they were in position. They formed a guard line around the clearing the ship landed in. All the men bordering the clearing, that Clarke could see, had marks like Azgeda’s but only on the right side of their necks. Clarke wondered if they had them because of their rank as guards. Clarke couldn’t see the others for comparison.

They had a clear order because the guards set up a perimeter and the others were starting to set up a camp. Clarke wondered if they had a chancellor. She needed to figure out who was in charge and go from there.

“They won’t be exploring today other than to get firewood night,” Clarke started to move away from the new camp with Madi close behind her.

“We will come back tomorrow?” Madi asked.

“Yeah, first light. They will need food, probably, and we need to figure out who the leader is.” They made it back to the Rover. Clarke knew they were safe but old familiar feelings of losing safety returned the minute she saw the ship wasn’t who she thought. Clarke, since landing on Earth has been a light sleeper out of survival but over the last years, she was able to relax. Things were changing again but this time she had to deal with it alone and protect Madi.

“What do you think they want?” Madi settled into the blankets in the back of the Rover and looked over to Clarke.

“To live.” Clarke worried if the newcomers’ need for survival and will to live would disagree with her plans on protecting Madi. The last years they learned what living was, Clarke missed the rest of her people desperately and awaited their return.

\--

“He’s the leader, isn’t he?” Madi whispered to Clarke who only nodded in return.

They went back to the clearing the ship landed in the day before just before sunrise. Different guards stood around the clearing so they must have set up a watch rotation. Clarke spotted the head of the guards from the night before speaking to another man. The two men were standing around a table looking at something, Clarke guesses it’s a map. They were just in earshot to hear what the men were saying.

“The perimeter is set and there were no signs of life all night,” the head guard reported.

“Good, have you figured out our location?” The leader asked without looking up from the table. Everyone Clarke saw was dressed similarly in dark pants and jackets with their hair cropped short, there was little variation. She thought it was similar to the Ark in that the clothes were patched meaning they had limited resources. Clarke hadn’t seen any women yet.

“No, there are no defining landmarks to verify out location we only have coordinates.”

“Set up a team to locate resources, food, and water,” the leader commanded looking up and into the tree line.

“Yes sir,” the head guard turned and walked back into the ship. Soon after an alarm of sorts rang through the air. The guards didn’t move but not long after the alarm sounded both men and women emerged from the ship to stand in ordered lines in front of their leader. Clarke noted the militaristic style from what she learned in school on the Ark. There more a lot more people than Clarke originally thought.

Once everyone was in position the leader spoke, “A guard party will be selected to search for resources. Everyone else will remain within the perimeter. Stay on comms to see if the woman radios again.” The leader looked at the lines of people before he settled on a man, “Mathews have you gained any information from the prisoners?”

“No sir, they refuse to speak,” Mathews answered. Clarke wondered if they were surviving prisoners, or if they had done something to earn that title.

“I will speak to them myself. Dismissed.” The others waited in their lines until the leader entered the ship. Most of the people followed him back onto the ship but others went to the makeshift tent. Clarke realized they must be guards.

“Are we going to stay here or follow the other group?” Madi asked.

“If the group leaves soon we’ll follow them for a while then come back,” Clarke answered.

\--

Following the guard group was boring. The guards walked in pairs with their guns ready to fire. They didn’t look around or investigate things they just walked through following an ancient map and marking their path.

Clarke realized she was wrong in thinking they were similar to The 100. Bellamy and she never achieved such discipline and Clarke knew she wouldn’t have wanted to. Everything seemed to be a mission to them.

The only way the newcomers would find anything useful was if they stumbled across it because they kept marking things off on their map as not existing anymore.  

They made it close to a good water source but didn’t figure out a way down so they decided to go to around. Clarke and Madi knew all the ways around everything and headed them off to get a better vantage except they were seen.

“Stop,” Clarke whispered to Madi. Clarke heard the other’s footfalls stop entirely. Then she heard two pairs start to move closer to Clarke and Madi. The guards peered through the trees but Clarke and Madi were in the underbrush and couldn’t be seen.

The guards turned and left but Clarke and Madi stayed put until they couldn’t hear anything.

“I want you to stay at the Rover,” Clarke spoke to Madi before about staying somewhere safe but on the other hand, Clarke didn’t want her alone.

“But they could find me there.”

“They won’t.”

“Please, I promise I will listen to everything you say,” Madi reasoned.

\--

Clarke and Madi kept watching the newcomers for a few days. Every day more and more people were staying in the clearing. They were building a settlement having decided it was the biggest clearing within a reasonable distance. Their mapping skills hadn’t improved much. Fewer people were living on the ship. Another thing Clarke kept track of was the guard rotations and their locations. They didn’t guard the cliff face itself which for Clarke was a good thing. They were under the assumption that they were alone on Earth.

Listening to the conversations hasn’t given Clarke much information. Clarke gathers only the top officials know anything of importance. Clarke needed to know more about these people especially if she was going to try and negotiate with them.

Clarke decided she was going to sneak onto their ship to find out more about them.

“You are going onto their ship?” Madi asked her when Clarke mentioned it.

“I am.”

“You’re not going to let me come?” Madi stayed sitting in the back of the Rover watching Clarke clean her rifle.

“No,” Clarke looked up at Madi, “I promise I will come back.”

“I know,” Madi moved to sit next to Clarke instead of across from her. They sat in silence while Clarke finished cleaning her rifle.

“I will be back,” Clarke hopped out of the Rover and pulled Madi into a tight hug before slinging her rifle on her back and leaving the cave into the night.  

\--

Getting onto the ship was as easy as Clarke thought it would be considering the time she spent watching the guard rotations and placement. The problem came with the inside of the ship itself. The halls were more like a poorly lit maze. It was like a combination of the Ark and Mount Weather inside.  

Clarke had to duck into rooms as people passed through the halls. The rooms were small all with two to four bunks in them and no doors at all. She followed the main hallways for a while before hearing voices she recognized as the head guard and the leader.

“The prisoners still won’t talk,” the head guard said. Clarke realized this was basically a council meeting she was listening in on. All the leader she and Madi scoped out were in the room small round room sitting around a table. Clarke committed the route she took to get to the room to the committee for future reference.

“We haven’t tried separating them yet,” the leader spoke.

“Now that our people are mostly out of the ship, room is available but there are no secure spaces for all of them yet.” Clarke wondered how many prisoners there were. The ship was originally built to hold prisoners but the cells were converted to rooms. She decided to look for the prisoners seeing as they were a concern for the leadership of these people.

Clarke left and went in search of the prisoners. She decided to try and get to the lower levels of the ship thinking they would be there. It’s where she would keep prisoners.  

Clarke went below the main deck and followed down the main hall after hearing a clang of metal against metal. She crept down the hall until she came to a closed door. She peeked inside and saw it was filled with metal doors made out of bars. She assumed they were the original doors for the rooms she passed that had no door at all. The whole ship was made up of holding cells that were no longer used as such.

Clarke couldn’t see anything in the room with the lights off. She grabbed her rifle getting ready before she opened the door. She closed the door behind her and stood with her back to the wall hoping to find lights of some sort but letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.

Clarke stepped forward and her foot came in contact with something. She looked down and saw the outline of an unconscious guard. Clarke gripped her rifle tighter and surveyed the room for the possibly escaped prisoners.

Movement to Clarke’s right caught her eye and she held up her rifle up to it only to feel another person come up on her left. Clarke took the step back so she was leaning on the wall and farther from both attackers allowing her to see both.

The one to her left was much closer where the one on the right seemed to still be in their cell and couldn’t do much from there.

Clarke’s mind raced for a way out but before she could do anything more she heard a gruff voice say, “drop it.”

Clarke weighed her options before she moved her rifle letting the strap slip off her shoulder but she grabbed the barrel of it before the gun slid to the floor and swung the stock into the attacker effectively hitting him. The attacker reacted quicker than she thought he would. Her gun landed on the floor. Clarke felt an arm on her neck holding her to the wall as his body lined hers keeping her movements restricted.

Clarke reached to the holster she wore on her hip only able to grab the hand-held light she found in the Rover. She clicked it on while it was at her side and brought it up ready to hit her attacker.

“Bellamy,” Clarke gasped the name. When she brought the light up she saw his face, him. Bellamy. Behind him, she heard a clatter in the cells like people moving. The light must illuminate her face enough because she sees recognition and wonder dawn on his face.

“Clarke,” the same voice that said drop it not a minute ago fell from his lips and she watched his lips form around her name. His voice was just as rough but now held a question and pure astonishment. He didn’t step back keeping their close proximity.

Clarke nodded as much as his arm allowed, looking into Bellamy’s eyes because they were still so close. She felt the arm across her neck move until his hand was on the side of her neck cupping her jaw and cheek. His hand didn’t stay there long. Clarke was pulled into a tight hug one hand around her neck and one on the small of her back where Bellamy was still holding the guards stolen gun. She brought her arms around his torso still holding the light. Bellamy’s head rested on her shoulder and she felt him whisper her name more then she heard it.

Clarke looked over his shoulder to where her light was shining and she saw Raven smiling at her from inside one of the cells. They both pulled out of the hug but Bellamy didn’t step back from her.

“You were in the middle of escaping when I came in,” Clarke stated an obvious fact at him. Bellamy only nodded. Before he grabbed the strap of the rifle he got from the guard and put it over his head in a familiar movement. He stepped away from her and bent down to grab her rifle that was still on the floor. His grabbed it but stopped when he noticed the names carved into it. He looked up at her meeting her eyes as he stood back up handing over her rifle. Clarke pulled the strap over her shoulder much like he did and stepped around the guard on the floor.

“Keys?” Clarke asked looking at Raven’s cell and seeing the padlock.

“I was trying to teach him how to pick a lock,” Raven commented from her spot leaning against the bars watching them.

“No alarms on it or anything?”

“Nope, they are the old-fashioned lock and key, like really really old fashioned,” Raven looked at the lock with disdain.

“In that case step back,” Raven did as she was told moving to the back of the cell. Clarke brought the stock of her rifle down on the top of the lock. Raven was right, the locks were extremely old because it popped apart into a few pieces.

Clarke looked up to see Raven grinning at her. She felt Bellamy walk past her and bust open Monty’s cell. They freed everyone else and Clarke moved towards the main door.

“You know how to get out of here?” Murphy asked as he stood next to Emori.

“I know how I got down here,” Clarke shrugged, “unless you prefer to stay in cells aboard a past convict ship?”

“We’ll follow you, princess.”

Clarke smiled brightly at Bellamy before she looked out the window in the door down the hall seeing if anyone was there.

Clarke nodded to Bellamy that they could go. She opened the door while the others followed behind her. They made it to the stairs Clarke took to get down from the main part of the ship when they heard footfalls coming down the steps. They moved under the metal stairs and remained hidden until the guard was at the bottom. Clarke darted out from under the steps and hit him in the back of the head with the butt of her rifle. Bellamy and Murphy moved out from under the stairs to pull the guard under the steps where they were hiding.

“Ready?” Clarke asked. The group was looking at her strangely but Clarke knew they couldn’t stay in one place much longer. They nodded.

Clarke held her rifle close as she went up the stairs. She hoped they could get out unseen. So far, they would think it was just the prisoners escaping not them having help.

They made it to the main hall dodging a guard by going into rooms before entering the hallways again. They got close to the council room Clarke last saw the leaders in but it was dark, no one inside. They kept moving until they got to the main entrance of the ship that she had hopped in through.

“You expect us to walk through the front door,” Murphy asked staring at her.

“It’s how I got in here. I have been watching their guard rotations for a week they don’t bother placing guards on the cliff side.” Clarke whispered back. She was watching two women standing just past the door waiting for them to move.

“You want us to jump off a cliff?” Emori looked at her to Murphy then back again.

“Not technically, there is an overhang covered by bushes.”

“You’re sure?” Bellamy looked skeptical. Clarke wondered if he didn’t trust her anymore.

“Considering it’s how I got here and that I have been living her for years, yeah, I’m sure.” Clarke effectively ended the conversation by turning back to see if the women had moved. The entrance was cleared and the group was gathered around what Clarke and Madi decided was the mess hall waiting in line for food. Clarke moved across the doorway quickly looking toward the others as they followed. When everyone was across she jumped down into the greenery the ship had landed in. She ducked down and stayed close to the ship until she got to the cliff’s edge.

“Do you trust me?” Clarke asked looking back at the group, at her people.

Before she got an answer, half worried about what it would be, she slid down through the brush and landed safely hidden. She couldn’t hear anything above her but soon after Echo came sliding down exactly where Clarke had. Then Raven, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, and Bellamy came down last.

Once everyone was down Clarke lead the way down the green path. She and Madi explored everywhere they could. One day they saw an area where the cliff split so Clarke followed it and found a wider than expected path that was well hidden by greenery growing over it from the top of the cliff face.

Clarke lead them down the past which took them well past the clearing with Earth’s newest occupants. Once they were clear of the cliff Clarke nodded to them that they were clear and slung the rifle onto her back instead of holding it ready. Bellamy relaxed his grip on his gun but didn’t put it down like she did.

“Where are we going?” Raven asked from behind Clarke.  

“To my camp.”

“What about the bunker?” Bellamy asked. He had moved to walk beside her.

“It hasn’t opened. Rocks are covering entrance we tried to clear it but no luck and I haven’t been able to radio them either.”

“We?” Monty asked at the same time Harper asked, “You haven’t heard anything?”

“It’s been radio silent since Praimfaya, apparently the convict ship picked up my radio signal because they know someone is here.”

“Where is here exactly?” Bellamy asked.

“It’s the only place with anything living that I’ve come across.” Clarke search for years for other places. She became a scavenger of sorts mapping out everything she found in every direction she could go.

“What is it like everywhere else?” Emori spoke up.

“It pretty much sucks. There’s nothing there really just sand and dirt.” Clarke shrugged. She found a few places that had something survive much like some things survived the first disaster.

“Why did you come on the ship?” Monty asked. Clarke could see Bellamy was still hyper aware of the woods around him but also thinking about his sister since she said they had no contact.

“I wasn’t getting any information on them from watching them.”

“So, you went on the ship?”

“I was hoping to gain some information so I could bargain with them,” Clarke thought it through. She should everything through knowing Madi was waiting for her.

“Bargain for what?” Bellamy’s focus shifted to her.

“To help get the entrance to the bunker cleared,” Clarke watched the tension in Bellamy’s face leave some. She had loved ones in the bunker too.

They walked silently for a while until they were getting closer to the cave the Rover was located and Madi. Clarke knew she needed to mention it, she had already mentioned it and Monty caught when she said we.

“We are going to a cave that is really hard to find if you don’t know what you’re looking for. Monty, you asked who ‘we’ is well, I’m not alone here,” Clarke kept her eyes forward on the path towards the cave but she felt more than saw Bellamy tense from where he was walking close to her.

Before they could say anything more they heard a stick break just up ahead of them. Bellamy went to aim his gun but Clarke put her hand on the barrel stopping him.  

“You can do better than that!” Clarke called out lightly towards the sound. They heard a sigh and then saw Madi emerge from the brush.

“I heard footsteps and knew you weren’t alone,” Madi walked towards the group holding a rifle almost identical to Clarke’s.

“You had a kid?” Murphy asked. Clarke knew that tone of his well even after all these years.

“I’m thirteen and you’re Murphy,” Madi stopped walking towards them and looked a little smug at their surprised faces. Clarke wondered where the quick comeback came from but when she thought about it Clarke knew exactly where.

“We should get to the cave,” Clarke reminded everyone. They were out in the middle of the woods. Clarke walked towards Madi and put her arm around Madi’s shoulders, “I told you to say in the cave.”

“I heard people-”

“That’s exactly my point I told you to stay put and that I would be back,” Clarke could feel the others watching her as they all walked towards the cave.

“But what if you--”

“I need you safe.” Clarke’s goal has been to protect Madi first and foremost.

“Fiya,” Madi looked up at Clarke.

Clarke smiled at her, “Why don’t you go on ahead and get the food out?” Clarke watched as Madi walked the shorter path to the cave than Clarke was taking the others on.

“She’s a Nightblood?” Raven asked what the rest were thinking.

“Yeah, I found her just after I found this place,” Clarke nodded to the green area they were in.

“So, you just took her in?” Echo asked.

“What was I supposed to do let a little girl fend for herself. We were both alone.” Clarke thought about how nervous she was to take care of Madi at first but moreover how relieved she was to no longer be alone.

They reached the cave before anyone said anything else. Clarke watched Madi come out of the vegetation hiding the cave. The others followed Madi but Clarke and Bellamy remained outside the cave entrance.

From inside the cave, they heard Raven’s gleeful shout of, “The Rover!” Clarke smiled and looked over to Bellamy only to find him already looking at her.

“I’m glad you had her,” Bellamy finally spoke.

Clarke gave him a half smile, “Me too.” The two stood in silence after that.

“Clarke, you asked if I- if we still trust you. I do,” Bellamy spoke earnestly, “I never stopped trusting you.”

Clarke turned to toward Bellamy and pulled him into another hug, “I missed you.” They stood there together for a moment before Clarke pulled back some.

“How about we go eat and then we can figure out how to get the rest of our people out of the bunker.” Bellamy smiled at her and stayed close as they walked towards the cave. Clarke was happy to have her people back and Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [starcrossed92](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed92) for the angst aspect of this after asking "What if Bellamy held a gun to Clarke?"  
> Fiya- Sorry  
> I know Jason said that Bellamy and Raven wouldn't be on the ship but you know what it's hiatus so I don't care.


	4. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know Jroth said Bellamy, Raven and the others wouldn't be on the convict ship but... well what if.

They had  been captured . They didn’t even make it off the ring after years of working on a plan. Before any of them know what was happening the ring shook and they all thought they were going to die. They rushed to get the suits they wore 6 years ago on their trip up to the ring, on.  The entry door Raven spacewalked to opened from the outside somehow and before any of them knew what was going on there were people in spacesuits like the ones from the bunker, boarding the ring . 

As if it was any consolation, it didn’t look like the people expected to see seven people in the ring. What little of the faces they could see through the helmets, surprise marked them all. Not that it mattered they couldn’t fight as they didn’t have time to prepare. Unfamiliar people brought them onto an unfamiliar ship. 

The new people were less than friendly right off the bat. The group entered into an open space on the ship after the airlock mechanism closed. The ship was open, no actual rooms until they saw along one of the far sides where they saw two doors. The people put them in a room together and closed the door. Not long after the door opened, and someone walked in. 

“You can remove your suits the air is safe,” the woman told them. She wasn’t in a suit. Bellamy and Raven looked at each other and they both nodded to the others. Each of them took off the helmets off their suits. 

“Who are you?” Bellamy’s ruff voice broke through the shuffling of the helmets. Everyone was standing behind Bellamy watching the woman.

“Who are you?” The woman smirked before she noticed she wasn’t getting a reaction from any of them. She sighed then answered, “My name is Charmaine.”

“What is this ship?” Raven asked standing behind Bellamy on his right. 

“Convict ship,” the woman responded watching their reactions. They didn’t have any except Raven looked at Bellamy, whose eyes never left Charmaine. 

“Why did you board the Ark?” Bellamy asked. 

“Well it’s what convicts do, isn’t it? We steal and all that.” Once again it was to get a rise out of them. Funny though how the delinquents all those years ago had been in this position in a way. They had the ability to take what they wanted but that came crashing down rather fast. 

“More like you need supplies,” Monty stated looking at the woman whose smile slipped some. 

“Why were you there?” 

“What are you going to do with us?” Bellamy asked ignoring Charmaine’s question. 

“Keep you here seeing as you won’t answer any questions,” Charmaine said as she left the room without looking back. 

The group watched the door for a few moments making sure it wasn’t going to open again. 

Murphy looked at Emori before leaning against the far wall and sliding down it. Emori followed his movement soon after. 

“Well shit,” Murphy scrubbed a hand over his head and face before bringing it to hold Emori’s. 

“They are from the time before the bombs, they are the reason Nightblood exists,” Raven spoke up. 

“How do you know?”

“In Becca’s lab Abby was doing research, I don’t remember all because I hadn’t fixed what ALIE did yet,” Raven glanced at Murphy before looking at everyone else . 

“So, they are all Nightbloods?” Echo asked. 

“Becca created it so they could go deep into space in cryosleep to some penal colony or something” Raven tried to remember everything Abby said so long ago . 

“So, they are heading back to Earth? Why now?” Monty asked mulling over all the information. 

“I don’t know. Even if they got there they should be dead time wise.  Maybe they never made it. I don’t know but we know more about them then they do about us as of now,” Raven pointed out looking to Bellamy. 

At that Bellamy slid down the wall, “We won’t let them know what we know.  Maybe if we get lucky they will take us home and then we can escape.” Bellamy was at a loss. He spent six years leading and trying to help his people survive only to  be caught in a situation no one predicted. 

Everyone else found a seat on the floor along the walls, keeping the door in view. 

It wasn’t long before Raven’s head snapped up when the ship shook, “We are breaking through the atmosphere.”

The landing was smoother than the Dropship or Raven’s pod ever was.  Although they could hear yelling, that wasn’t particularly joyous from outside the door, after they landed . Everything quieted down and the door to the room opened. 

“I need you to answer some questions this time,” Charmaine spoke as a group of people came into the room from the door she left open . The people came in with ropes and attempted to tie their hands together.  They tried to fight by in the end they were all tied and led out into the main room where they faced a much larger group of people than they  initially thought . 

“If we open the door will the air kill us?” A man with a thick beard and a metal pipe in his right hand asked. 

No one answered so he asked the question again. 

“How would we know?” Bellamy finally spoke. 

“You mean you haven’t been here before?” someone asked.

“Being locked in a room on a ship with no windows and we  are supposed to know where we are,” Murphy replied with his usual level of snark . It earned him the metal pipe smacking down along his left leg making Murphy grunt in pain. 

“We don’t know how Earth’s air is.” Bellamy locked eyes with the man holding the metal pipe. It wasn’t  technically a lie they had no idea what survived on Earth if anything or in what condition. Bellamy watched as the man brought it down until it was out of site and Bellamy felt the searing pain on his back. 

“We should have left them where we found them,” the man looked over to Charmaine. 

“They might still prove useful.”

The group, still with tied hands until they were back in the room,  was placed back into the room and the door closed behind them . 

It was two days before they changed locations even though they could hear a lot of commotion outside. When the door opened their hands were once again tied. They were back in the main room along the wall and their hands tied up above their heads. At least two guards were always watching them. 

But, the door was open and most of the convicts were outside rather than on the ship. 

It was a day later when they heard a lot of commotion outside the ship, although they were too far from the opening to do anything but hear . 

“Who are you?” yelled Charmaine. Bellamy and the others all looked at each other wondering if the bunker was open and their people were out. 

“Who are you?” Came a voice, Bellamy never thought he would hear again. He looked at the others to make sure they heard it too, that it wasn’t  just him. Clarke. 

“I asked you first,” Charmaine spoke then added, “we outnumber you.”

“It’s rude to threaten someone you  just met, poor manners  really ,” Clarke’s voice was light but different from how Bellamy remembered it, but still so Clarke . 

“We aren’t much for manners around here.”

“Why because you are on a prison transport ship or you  just don’t care to have any?” Clarke asked. 

“How long have you been here?” Charmaine asked instead answering Clarke’s goad. 

“You have no guns, poor clothing for the environment, and no semblance of order,” Clarke all but snorted.  The others were thinking what Clarke  probably was, this must have been what the Grounders thought when the Dropship landed . 

“What happened to manners, everyone we meet seems to lack them?” Charmain said in a terse tone. The others picked up that she mentioned them and knew Clarke would too. 

“Seems you have run into some delinquents recently then,” Clarke’s tone was light again but there was something more in it .

“Why did you come here?”

“To see who you were.”

“What’s it to you?”

“You landed in my home. I protect what is mine,” Clarke  firmly replied.  Bellamy couldn’t help but remember all the times she used the same tone anytime she was telling off someone threatening them . 

“We aren’t going to let you leave.” 

“Try and stop me,” Clarke said before there were shouts and the sound of running. 

The sounds grew distant and everything was quiet until Raven spoke up, “She’s alive.”

Raven looked at the other six. It was a lot to process. 

Clarke was alive. 

“Do you think she knows we are here?” Harper asked. 

“She knows,” Bellamy replied. He knew without a doubt Clarke figured out they were on the ship.

The rest of the day and evening was uneventful. No one asked them questions or acknowledge them in any way. 

It was completely dark out the only light was a flickering light on the wall above them. Everyone was leaning against the wall behind them trying to get some rest. When they heard a grunt and then a thud from someone  just outside of the main door. The next thing they heard were quick footsteps up the metal door until they saw the outline of a figure. 

The person had a rifle on their back and two guns holstered as well as knives within reach.  The person seemed to look around as if looking for something specific before the person stopped once they spotted the seven-people tied up . 

“Clarke,” Bellamy breathed out in disbelief. It was one thing thinking he heard her and another to see her. Clarke was alive. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked into the dark before she stepped into the flickering light above the group. Clarke stepped towards Bellamy.

“Holy shit,” Murphy said looking at Clarke.  When he spoke, Clarke looked to him then at  all of them before taking one of the knives from her thigh holster and started cutting Bellamy free . 

Once Bellamy was free he wanted nothing more than to hug her to make sure she was real, but he needed to get his people to safety . Clarke pulled out another knife and gave him one. Together they started cutting the others free. 

“Follow me,” Clarke said before taking off to where she came in. 

When they got down from the ship they saw the man who held the metal pipe and questioned them out cold in the dirt.  The group followed Clarke around the ship and into the woods farther and farther away from the convict ship . 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you but how are you alive?” Raven broke the silence after they got far enough away they couldn’t see or hear the prisoners. 

Once Raven asked Clarke stopped, “We should rest here for a bit, we still have a long walk.”  The others watched as Clarke gathered some firewood before working on getting a fire started . 

“Nightblood worked,” Clarke looked up at Raven answering her earlier question now that the fire was lit and everyone was sitting around it warming up . 

“You sure it was that and not  just you being impossible to kill?” Murphy asked shrugging when the others glared at him. 

“I’m sure,” Clarke paused before speaking again, “I’m not the only Nightblood to survive. One other did. I found her, and I have been caring for her since.”

“What do you mean caring for her?” Harper asked  gently . 

“She was about six when I found her,” Clarke heard the noises of surprise when she spoke. 

Clarke grabbed the canteen she had on her back, that they hadn’t noticed before and said, “I’m going to get more water” before disappearing in the dark . 

It wasn’t long before Bellamy took off after her. He could see she had gone down the hill they had been climbing and down to a stream. 

“You knew this was here?” Bellamy asked after he got closer to her. 

“Yeah, Madi and I mapped out Eden.” Clarke didn’t look at him as she filled up the canteen. 

“Eden?” Bellamy sat on a rock next to Clarke and once he settled she handed him the canteen. 

“It’s the only patch of green left on Earth, that I know of.”

“The bunker?” Bellamy asked after he drank. 

Clarke shook her head, “It’s covered over and I can’t dig them out on my own. I tried to radio them but nothing.”

“Well, you have seven more people to help you know.”  Bellamy knocked his shoulder against Clarke’s and stayed close, so their shoulders brushed . 

Clarke looked over at him and smiled, “I’m glad you are alive and here.”

“Me too,” Bellamy replied smiling before his smile fell, “I’m so sorry Clarke. I-”

Clarke was shaking her head before he could even finish she interrupted, “You did what you had to do. You did the right thing, Bellamy. You saved them.”

“But I left you.” Bellamy’s eyes reminded Clarke of when he told her 'I got you for that'. 

“You did the right thing. You survived and you came back. That’s all I wanted. I wanted you safe.”

“You coming back or not?” Murphy’s voice rolled down from the top of the hill. 

Bellamy sighed rubbing his hand over his face before he got up and responded to Murphy.

Clarke finished refilling the canteen to take up to the others and stood up. Before she could walk away Bellamy pulled her into a hug, his hands going around her back holding her tight. 

“I missed you,” Clarke spoke into the hug which made Bellamy tighten his hug before he released her. 

Together they made their way back up the hill.  When they got there the others passed the canteen around while Clarke stomped out the fire before she tilted her head in the direction they need to go . 

“Where are we going?” Echo asked breaking the silence.

“Home,” Clarke turned to look at them, netting Bellamy’s eyes and smiling, “We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the errors in this (it's me I know there are a lot) I haven't posted anything in forever and it probably shows. You can find me on tumblr at [bellameblake](http://bellameblake.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about Bellarke with me on [tumblr](http://bellameblake.tumblr.com)


End file.
